


The Tsundere Delinquent

by orphan_account



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/M, Tsundere Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ema is a loveable prankster and Yusuke is misunderstood delinquent. In their first year after Yusuke got beaten up by some third years Ema gave him some bandges. Yusuke instantly fell in love with her, while Ema forgot him due to her being very forgetful. In their second year Yusuke finally gets the guts to ask her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tsundere Delinquent

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series where I do Ema x The Brothers with different plots and AU's  
> Ema might be OOC since I just want Ema to smile more and act silly

“Please go out with me!”

Your name is Ema Hinata, and this is the first time someone has ever asked you out. You would kindly reject his offer since school comes first. But the person who asked you out is the notorious Yusuke Asahina. Your best friend Mahoko told you that he beat up 3 seniors in the freshmen year. You can feel your hair standing up. You’ve been silent for quite some time and he’s glaring at you waiting for an answer.

You got called up earlier in the middle of your class by your teacher. He told you to go to the right side of the school where all the cherry blossom trees are. Your teacher jumped up from his slouched position when you asked him why. He fixed his glasses and told you to hurry up. You understand why he didn’t tell you. When you got there Yusuke was there waiting. You thought he was just skipping class like usual till he shouted out, “Please go out with me!” Now you’re stuck dumbfounded with your jaw hanging down.

Your name is Yusuke Asahina, and you just confessed to your first love. You’ve had a crush on Ema since the first year. On the first day of school you were wondering around the cherry blossom trees. You were there alone, except for one girl. She had her back facing you and she was staring up at the sky. Her bobbed hair was swaying with the cherry blossoms surrounding her. She turned around and the minute you saw her you knew you were in love. She had chocolate brown eyes that matched her hair. She had a short bob that framed her face, she had a rather pale complexion that suited her. She smiled at you and waved. You of course returned the gesture with your face getting redder by the second. When she walked away you sat against a tree and covered your face.

You never did get the brown haired beauty's name till a month later. You would ask her but you always chicken out last minute. You would watch her from the afar. You were instantly able to pick her out from a crowd. It didn’t help since instead of doing work you would watch her from the second story building window. 

During P.E you had to do track and race with your classmates. You glided with ease and got first place easily. When you were doing cool down stretches one of your classmates came up to you. His name was Sasakura. He pitched the idea of you joining the soccer team since he was on it and he would love to have someone like you on the team. You denied it but the guy doesn’t know how to take no for an answer. He followed you everywhere asking it over and over again. 

It was annoying at first since that was all he would do. Then the two of you had a weird friendship blooming. He would eat lunch with you blabbing on about nothing while you silently ate. It was nice compared to eating by yourself. You have wild long read hair and natural scowl on your face it doesn’t help with making friends.

2 weeks into it, some seniors approached you when you were walking down the stairs. You don’t really recall their names. The first guy starts asking if you’re too good to be on the soccer team since Sasakura was bragging about you. You tried leaving calmly to go to work but they ripped of the ‘safe’ charm your mother gave you. They held it over the edge and they threatened to drop it. The second guy starts saying, “You wear this expensive charm and you still need money?” You were about to punch the third guy since he started insulting your family. “Teacher the Seniors are picking on the freshmen.” Sasakura helped you out. The seniors that messed with you started a rumor that you were a delinquent. 

When you were eating lunch in class, Sasakura was talking about some girl he like until she passed. Her bob was bouncing as each took she step and walk was naturally graceful. “Hinata! Hurry up.” The girl smiled and your heart melted. In a beautiful silky voice came, “Coming!” Hinata is her name, it suited her. 

4 months later and you were recognized as the school’s delinquent. You were often late since your brothers never woke you up. Since the rumor came that you single handedly took down 3 seniors people came to fight you. You were taught never to do that so you declined. They of course got pissed and tried to punch you. You would instantly knock them out for self defense. Sasakura thought it was pretty funny since he thinks you’re the exact opposite of a delinquent. 

One day when you got off from work the 3 seniors came up to you. They all had big smirks on their face so you were suspicious. One them comes at you with bat and you dodge. People that were hidden come out and tackle you. They hold you still while the seniors beat you up. The sky was gray and it started raining. Your blood was mixing in with the rain water. You were completely soaked.

Until it stopped for a while. You slightly open your right eye, the left one is swollen shut. Hinata was standing there in her uniform staring at you. Hinata asked if you were okay and all you heard was an echo and some really loud ringing. She went through her book bag looking for something till she pulled it up. They were dinosaur band aids. Hinata kneeled down to you with the umbrella under her arms and starting putting the bandages on you. Till she got the ones should could fit with the small band aids she stood up. Placing the umbrella right over your head making sure it covered you. She got her bookbag and ran into the storm. Your name is Yusuke and you’re glad your first love is someone this nice. 

When you found out that you had class with her in the sophomore year you almost died. Everyday with her? That made you extremely happy. It was almost a bad thing too. You never came to school since you were nervous about screwing up in front of her. Because of that your grades suffered the consequence. You were also a bit more creepy. You always stared at her intensly from your seat giving off the wrong impression.

You finally got the courage to ask her and you’re now patiently waiting for her answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Why isn't there more Ema x Yusuke fanart
> 
> Sorry if my writing sucks :P


End file.
